


all my emotions feel like explosions when you are around

by lesbianchiyo



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchiyo/pseuds/lesbianchiyo
Summary: Takaya broke his promise.
Relationships: Abe Takaya/Mihashi Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	all my emotions feel like explosions when you are around

The week after Takaya hurt his knee, he couldn't bear to look at Mihashi. He knew the pitcher had noticed his change in attitude, he didn't miss the glances Mihashi would send him during practice. Takaya never looked back though; too afraid he'd become overwhelmed with guilt.

It was no use ignoring the problem though, Takaya knew that better than anyone. He just hadn’t expected Mihashi to gain the confidence to call him out. Yet here he was cornered in the locker room, with nowhere to go. He sucked in a shaky breath, finding something better to look at than Mihashi. Mihashi with his big watery eyes that never stopped looking at him.

“A-Abe…Kun,”

Takaya could barely hear him under his sniffling, his voice muffled by his sleeve. He just wanted him to stop crying, it wasn’t even his position. He should be crying, not Mihashi. He should be the one apologizing, not Mihashi. He didn’t say any of that though, he kept quiet – something that was out of character. And Mihashi knew that. His sobbing growing louder with each passing second.

“I-I’m sorry… you…you had to, and you-you got h-hurt.”

The guilt he felt only grew heavier. His knee ached, his heart ached, his whole body ached. He just wanted to go home and curl up in his bed. Mihashi continued to cry, his apologies continuing. His useless stuttering apologies.

“It’s my fault.” Takaya forced the words out through clenched teeth, his own eyes stinging with unshed tears. Mihashi froze, looking up at him in surprise. Takaya watched a large tear bubble up on his waterline and drip down his cheek. He moved forward quickly, catching it with a swipe of his thumb, another tear followed it Mihashi’s bottom lip twitching, Takaya caught that one too.

“I-I broke my promise.”

Mihashi pulled away from Takaya’s hand, wiping at the spot with his palm. He didn’t say anything, Takaya watched another tear slip past his waterline. His heart ached.

“I’m sorry, Mihashi. It’s my fault.”

Mihashi backed up with a sob and Takaya watched in horror, the choked sound that escaped the boy’s lips like a punch to his chest.

“N-No!” Mihashi continued to back up, until he hit the wall of lockers. He curled his hands to his chest and choked out another _sorry_.

“Mihashi—”

“I-I…I made—the p-promise,” He coughed mid-sentence, pulling at the front of his uniform. “M-my, I-I made A-Abe—”

“Just shut up!”

Takaya didn’t have time to regret his choice of words, he ignored the way Mihashi flinched back his head hitting the locker’s behind him. It was loud, and it echoed around the empty locker room. He muffled his sobs with his hands.

Takaya didn’t have time to notice how familiar this must of felt for the boy. He didn’t have time to notice how similar he must be to Hatake.

“Shut up! It’s my fault.” Takaya huffed, “My fault, Mihashi. Not everything is your fault, I made the promise. I made it; I broke the promise.”

A sob slipped past Mihashi’s shaking hands, his eye’s clenched shut as he pushed himself against the lockers.

“Would you stop crying! Stop crying, I should be-be” Takaya froze, the anger that burned across his skin turning cold, instead he was frozen with guilt. “M-Mihashi I’m sorry.” Takaya reached forward, wanting to find someway to console the crying boy.

Mihashi flinched back again with a sob, loud and watery and _scared_. Takaya tried again, reaching for his hand, but Mihashi fell away with another sob sliding down to the locker room floor. Takaya unable to join him on the floor with his aching knee bit his lip, “Mihashi p-please I’m sorry.”

Mihashi sniffled loudly, wiping at his eyes with his hands. He shook his head from side to side. Takaya unable to help the shaking boy turned away with his own sniffle, his eyes burning and his chest aching with the urge to cry. Great, he’d gone and fucked up another friendship. Were Mihashi and him even friends? Tajima and he were closer than them – Takaya wanted to scream at his own stupidity. Any trust Mihashi had for him was now crushed, destroyed. Just because they were a battery didn’t mean they were friends.

“I-I I’m going to get Shiga-Sensei.” Takaya turned away, quickly. He moved with a limp, his knee aching from standing too long. Mihashi didn’t say anything and Takaya heard his sobs all the way to the entrance.

There was no coming back from this. 


End file.
